


If Without You

by Yeo_Mama



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baby Lee Jeno, Boys In Love, Childbirth, Cute Choi San, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeno is Mingi's Son, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mingi and Seonghwa Are Siblings, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Nursing, Pregnant Song Mingi, Protective Jeong Yunho, Shiber makes a short appearance, Sick Song Mingi, Sickfic, Sickness, Single Parent Song Mingi, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi is Whipped, Vomiting, Yunho and San Are Siblings, heat exhaustion, no beta we die like men, seonghwa worries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeo_Mama/pseuds/Yeo_Mama
Summary: Should Mingi have gone for a walk while heavily pregnant and in labor?Probably not, but at least Yunho found him...
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 42
Collections: ATEEZ Mpreg Stories





	If Without You

Mingi was going to make it

He would make it

The baby between his legs said otherwise...

He was currently walking down a small gravel road, clenching his pelvic muscles together tightly as he sped walked back to his house, praying that he would get to his car in time to then drive himself to the hospital.

Curse living out in the country!

Although, it wasn't entirely his living arrangements fault for his current predicament...

Did he happen to make the stupid decision to go for a walk while heavily pregnant and in labor. Yeah, maybe he did...

Was he regretting it now though?

Absolutely

The idea just sounded great at the time! He was restless and achy and thought stretching his legs would help.

It definitely did, but maybe he shouldn't have walked over two miles...

You can't blame him though! It was absolutely beautiful outside today! The sky a bright blue, no clouds in sight. The May air the perfect temperature, not humid or stifling, just cool with a hint of a breeze. The peaceful sound of bees humming as they pollinated the flowers filling in the silence. The quiet serenity quelling his pain for just a moment.

It was perfect...

Well it was before his water decided to break about halfway through his walk, making his contractions return with a vengeance, quickly making his calm stroll turn miserable.

He was definitely regretting it now...

Sweat beaded against his neck, slowly dripping down his forehead as he walked. The Sun's rays felt like molten lava now instead of a gentle warmth as they beamed down onto his fair skin, burning slightly. The oversized maroon t-shirt he had put on this morning now felt too constricting as it stuck to his body. His short, pale denim overalls too rough against his over sensitive skin. His head was beginning to feel like mush as a raging headache pounded against his skull, waves of dizziness following behind it. Nausea crept up his dry throat, feeling as if he had just eaten sandpaper. And to top it off, he was beginning to become confused. Not knowing if had he been walking for five minutes or five hours.

Great, now he was hot, tired, sick, and confused, but most importantly, in labor.

Oh joy...

He could feel his son's head sitting uncomfortably against his pelvis, applying steady pressure as he become closer to entering the world, eager to be born.

He'd just have to wait a bit longer though as his mother wasn't quite ready to meet him just yet. 

Although about two weeks ago he had been insisting his time was up and that he was going to be evicted soon if he didn't come out, Mingi had decided to make the executive decision to lengthen his notice, just this once.

He really didn't have the time nor was he in the right place to give birth as he was in the middle of fucking nowhere!

His son would just have to learn to be patient...

Hands placed underneath his belly and between his legs, pushing up to insure that his son's head didn't come out, Mingi continued to waddle down the road, looking for any signs that he was somewhat close to home.

Had he already passed that tree? Had he seen that mailbox before?

All coherent thoughts began to run together as he continued to look around, vision beginning to blur.

Was the ground coming towards him or was he falling?

Sharp gravel bit into his cheek, scraping any exposed skin as he tumbled to the ground, weak legs giving up underneath him.

He laid there for who knows how long, slipping in and out of consciousness. Contractions wrecked through his frame, the ever present burn of his son's head as it sat between his legs, begging to be born. He barely felt any of this though, mind too clouded to notice.

He did notice however the loud crunching of rocks as something ran towards him, their breath heavy as they panted.

A cold nose pressed up against his cheek, shocking him slightly at the frigid temperature, a warm tongue began licking him frantically.

Cracking open his tired eyes, Mingi's vision was invaded with soft, brown fur as a dog licked at his face, small whines leaving its mouth.

What the hel-

"Shiber!"

A deep voice yelled out, making Mingi turn his head to focus his blurry eyes onto a male figure running towards him. His bright blue hair matching the sky above him.

"Shiber! What are you doin- Mingi?"

Said man's head popped into his line of sight, forcing his eyes to recognize who was in front of him.

It was Yunho

His mouth was moving as he talked, but no words could be heard as Mingi's ears blocked out the noise, smiling foolishly as he gazed at his neighbor.

He looked like a god

His blue hair seemingly more bright as if he just dyed it again, the soft strands swept back from his face, highlighting his gentle features. His arms and legs were on full display, glistening with sweat as his only wore a pale pink low-cut tank top with a pair of black gym shorts, white tennis shoes adoring his feet. His collarbones were on full display as he hovered over Mingi, his abs slightly peeking through as the fabric pooled forwards, exposing his sides.

He looked unreal, ethereal

Mingi had definitely died and went to heaven because he was looking at a literally angel...

Yunho snorted, seemingly revealing that Mingi, had in fact, said all of this out loud.

Goddammit! Curse his big mouth!

"Thank you, but I think we should be focusing more on you then on me."

He laughed, causing Mingi to smile up at him drunkenly.

"But you're just so cute! With your fluffy hair and sexy body, I can't stop thinking of you."

He slurred out, shamelessly displaying his crush on the older.

Face blushing red, Yunho ignored his confession as he placed a large hand against Mingi's forehead, hissing at the heat that radiated from it.

"Mingi, you're burning up! How long have you been out here?"

He asked seriously as he shifted the younger, scooping him up into his arms as he jogged back towards his house, Shiber at his heels.

"Dunno...wanted to go for a walk, but my water bro-"

He stopped, crying out as a contraction tore through him, clenching his hands together in between his thighs as his son's head began to crown, body pushing against his will.

"Mingi are you in labor..."

Yunho asked, body filling with fear as Mingi nodded, pushing his head back against the older's shoulder as he gritted his teeth together against the pain as he effectively shoved his son's head back inside, buying himself some more time. Silent tears slipped down his face.

"His head is right there..."

He groaned out, or at least he thought he did because all Yunho heard was "head...there", but he still understood the message loud and clear.

"Fuck! Okay, shit, just hold on alright."

He said frantically, breaking out into a full sprint as he booked it back towards his house, Mingi's head lying limply against his chest as he was jostled around, falling slightly unconscious again.

A blast of cold air shot through his system, shocking him back to the present. Voices could be heard around him as they yelled at each other, but his mind was too cloudy to decipher who was talking.

He was gently laid against something soft, a pillow placed tenderly underneath his aching head. He was quickly stripped of his clothes, leaving him bare against the cool surface. Cold rags were placed against his boiling body, covering his forehead, chest, and neck, attempting to cool his hot skin.

A tentative hand swept through his sweaty hair, alerting him of someone's presence beside him.

Turning his head slowly, Mingi locked eyes with Yunho who was crouched next to him, orange Gatorade in hand with a straw floating around inside.

"Hey...how are you feeling?"

He asked quietly, still lightly running his fingers through Mingi's brown hair.

"Pretty bad..."

He rasped out, tensing lightly at the pain that radiated from his head all the way down to his toes.

"I bet...why don't you drink some of this, it should help."

He said, gesturing to the bottle in hand, the liquid sloshing slightly.

Mingi shook his head, nausea creeping up his throat at the thought of swallowing anything.

"Don't feel good..."

He mumbled out, closing his eyes tiredly, willing the nausea to disappear.

"Do think you're going to throw up?"

Yunho asked gently, placing his hand against Mingi's forehead again, checking his temperature. He was still burning, but it was definitely getting better now.

"Dunno..."

Mingi whispered, receiving a slight nod from Yunho.

"Okay...Sannie could you bring me a bin please?"

He called out, keeping his voice low as to not worsen Mingi's pounding headache.

A teenage boy walked into the room, trash bin in hand. Shiber scampered alongside him, practically brushing against his legs.

"Here you go, Hyung."

He said, handing the container to Yunho before he turned to leave, going back to what he was originally doing.

Mingi forgot Yunho's little brother lived with him...

Placing the bin next to the couch Mingi was laying on, Yunho turned his attention back to the pregnant male.

He looked rough, skin red yet pale at the same time, sweat beading along his hairline. His eyes were dilated and mouth agape as he took in shallow breaths. Lips dry and cracking from dehydration.

He really needed to get something into his system...

"Mingi can you please just drink a little bit, I promise it will make you feel better. You're dehydrated and it could potentially harm you and your son if you don't drink something soon."

He pleaded, pulling the baby card against the younger, making himself feel slightly guilty.

Only slightly

Huffing, Mingi nodded, allowing Yunho to bring the straw up to his mouth, taking small, cautious sips.

Wow, that tasted amazing!

He thought to himself as he began to take bigger gulps, the coolness soothing his raw throat. 

About halfway through the bottle, Yunho removed the straw from his mouth, making him whine at the loss.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I can't let you drink too much or else you'll make yourself sick. I'll let you finish the rest in a bit, okay?"

He apologized, thumbing away a small drop of liquid that had fallen down Mingi's chin, eliciting a tiny smile from the younger.

Smiling in return, Yunho helped him get comfortable once again before calling out to his brother, claiming they needed to re-wet the rags that were placed all around his body.

While they got to work, Mingi realized something when San removed a cloth from in between his thighs, the fabric tinted pink.

Did he already have his baby?

Voicing his concerns to Yunho, the older merely laughed, shaking his head no.

"You are still very much pregnant and in labor, Mingi. We think the shock from the heat exhaustion you gave yourself caused your contractions to stop, hence the reason why you aren't feeling any pain at the moment."

He informed, placing a new cold rag against his head, the coolness seeping through his skin.

Out of pure curiosity, Mingi rubbed his hand in between his open legs, still feeling the minor burn present there from his son's head stretching him open. His fingers met with soft hair as he was surprised to find the head still nestled between his thighs, hissing lightly as he brushed over the tender skin around it.

"Does it still hurt? Here, this may help..."

San's voice broke through, delicately placing a warm cloth against the crowning head. The warmth easing the uncomfortable feeling slightly.

"Thank you San-ah..."

He said shyly, holding the rag against his baby.

San smiled brightly, grin only faltering when a loud knocking filled the living room, the boy quickly rushing to open the door.

"Did I make it in time!"

A deep, familiar voice panted out, clearly out of breath.

"Nope, you're fine! He's still not having contractions just yet."

San informed, leading this mysterious figure towards Mingi and Yunho.

"Oh my god! Mingi why didn't you tell me!"

The man said frantically, rushing towards the pregnant male and plopping himself down in front of him, gripping his free hand tightly.

It was his older brother, Seonghwa

Mingi smiled at his Hyung, happy to see him, although he wished it was on different terms.

His brother looked like a mess. Face red and sweaty, his dark hair crazy as if he had just ran here.

"Wait! Hyung did you run here?"

Mingi asked, surprised when he received a tired nod from his brother.

"Of course I did! Right when San-ah called me I just started running."

He explained, hand splayed against his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"But that's like five miles away! You could have easily drove!"

Mingi said exasperatedly, Seonghwa just rubbed his neck as he smiled guiltily at his little brother.

"I may have panicked..."

He said nervously, receiving a flick to the forehead.

"Of course you did! You never think rationally when it comes to emergency situations, alway worry-"

Mingi's breath hitched as a sharp pain zapped through his body, alerting Yunho who was stood behind his head.

"Contraction?"

He asked, replacing Seonghwa as he crouched next to the laboring male, intertwining their fingers together.

Instead of nodding, Mingi immediately began to bear down, throwing away the rag in his hand so he could hold his son's emerging head.

"Shit!"

Yunho exclaimed, hastily threading his arm around the younger's shoulders as he held him up, allowing him better leverage to push.

Orders where shouted around, but Mingi didn't notice them, focusing solemnly on delivering his baby.

A solid chest slid behind him, warm and comforting as large hands gripped both of his thighs, holding them open as he pushed.

"Good, your doing great Min."

Yunho murmured into his ear, making him shiver slightly. His calming aroma of vanilla filled his senses, soothing him.

San was sat in front of him, the teenager seemingly more calm then his panicking, brother, who he could hear pacing back and forth in the kitchen, hating seeing his little brother in pain.

Mingi slumped back against Yunho as the contraction ended, exhaling loudly as he had been holding his breath the entire time.

"That was great Hyung! One more push and the head should come out."

San spoke, small hands applying pressure to the emerging head.

How did this kid know what he was doing?

Mingi thought, quickly turning his attention to Yunho who's rough fingers softly rubbed the skin of his inner thighs, making him blush lightly.

He really was whipped for this man...

"Actually Sannie, I was wondering if I could change Mingi's position? Of course if its alright with you...I just think you would like it better."

Yunho asked shyly, his face red as he turned to look at Mingi.

"Sure, why not...you'd better hurry though because I can feel another contraction coming!"

He gritted out, breathing in through his nose as he felt the ever looming pressure of an oncoming contraction.

Yunho made quick work of moving them, pressing Mingi firmly against his chest as he sat up straight instead of leaning back. He then placed one of the younger's legs against the floor, bending the other at the knee. He placed one hand in the juncture of Mingi's knee, holding it up and away from his body. The other laid tenderly between his inner thigh, practically on top of his baby's head, pulling it back lightly. He then proceeded to hook his chin over the male's shoulder, gazing down softly. Mingi also looked down, eyes having the perfect view of his baby, loving that he would be able to witness him being born.

This new position however felt almost intimate...

Mingi blushed at the thought, but couldn't dwell on it for too long as another contraction ripped through his body.

He pushed down, gritting his teeth hard as he felt the slow, painful drag of his baby leaving his body.

Yunho whispered encouragements into his ear, cheering him on as he watched him deliver his son, pushing his legs further back to make it easier.

With one final agonizing shove, the head came free, bringing along with it a gush of liquid.

Mingi fell back against Yunho's chest, breathing heavily while San tended to the small head between his legs, wiping his son's face and removing any excess mucus that may have been in his nose and mouth.

Mingi clenched his eyes shut tightly as the room began to spin, the effects of his heat exhaustion coming out to play.

He swallowed hard as he felt nausea begin to climb up his throat, willing himself not to throw up. Yunho, as if sensing his internal struggle, grabbed the small bin besides the couch, placing it underneath his chin.

Almost immediately he doubled over it, throwing up the meager amount of Gatorade he was able to consume, grimacing at the sounds of his heaves.

Yunho rubbed his neck firmly, gently telling him to "let it all out" as he continued to vomit.

The combination of throwing up and giving birth was not one he would like to experience again...

It fucking sucked!

Once he was done, he collapsed against Yunho's broad chest, completely drained of any energy. The older grabbed a spare rag and began cleaning up his face, the kind gesture making Mingi smile weakly.

Although he was tired, another contraction seared through his frame, making him scream from the intensity of it. He body began to shake from pain, looking as if he was almost shivering. 

He felt like he was going to pass out...

Yunho pressed a tender kiss against his temple, rubbing his arms softly as he murmured reassurances into his ear.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You're okay. I know it hurts, but just keep pushing, your baby's almost here Min."

He encouraged, holding the boy tightly against himself, letting know that he was there for him, supporting him.

He failed to notice the quiet clicking of a camera as Seonghwa discreetly took pictures from the kitchen, knowing the pair would thank him in the future.

They would...

Mingi breathed out heavily as he threw his head back against Yunho's shoulder, face scrunched up as he pushed.

"There you go Min, just like that. Good...just keep breathing, his shoulders are almost out.

Yunho soothed, watching as Mingi's son's shoulders slowly emerged, one by one. The younger gasping in pain as the first one came, tugging against his sore skin.

Not knowing what came over him, Yunho leaned over the male, head still tucked upon his shoulder as he pushed away San's small hands, supporting the tiny baby with his own, larger ones.

"Good job baby! You're almost done now, just a little bit more..."

Yunho praised, blushing at the nickname, making Mingi smile slightly.

Gaining as much energy as he could, Mingi gave one final push, yelling out as the second shoulder came free, his son falling into Yunho's large hands.

Almost immediately, the older brought the newborn up to his mother's bare chest, placing him there gently as a cry ripped through his tiny mouth.

Tears ran down Mingi's face as he stared at the small, squirming baby on his chest, laughing wetly.

He was finally here

"Hi puppy..."

He cooed gently, smiling as the nickname naturally fell from his lips.

The little boy calmed down at his mother's voice, nuzzling against his warm chest, grunting softly as he clearly searched for something.

"I think he's hungry."

San spoke up as he laid a large quilt over the two, dimples popping out as he smiled at the pair.

"Are you hungry puppy?"

Mingi asked, moving him towards his swollen chest, grinning as his son instantly latched on when given the chance, happy whines leaving his mouth.

"He's already got you wrapped around his little finger."

Yunho joked, watching as the pair bonded.

Mingi laughed, high on oxytocin as he leaned back against the older's chest, cuddling into his warmth as his gazed down at his baby, heart melting.

"What are you going to name him?"

Yunho asked, bringing up a finger to the newborn, his small hand gripping it tightly as he nursed.

"I've always liked the name Jeno..."

He said quietly, enjoying the peaceful silence surrounding them.

"Jeno huh...I like it. Song Jeno, has a nice ring  
to it."

Yunho chuckled, pressing a tender kiss to the younger's cheek.

Little did he know that him and his son would soon end up being Jeong's rather than Song's...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Cross-posted on Wattpad also under @Yeo_Mama  
> Follow me on Instagram @_J.W_Illustration


End file.
